Acceptance:Student Sorting/Anja Chamberlain
Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' ---- The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Strengths: Very loyal. Weaknesses: Emotional rollercoaster, needing of guidance. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Really, Anja doesn't have goals exactly. She just wants to live life to its fullest. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? A day with Joanna and friends is Anja's ideal meaning of a well spent day. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? Her hat, her wand, her wallet, her iPod and her headphones. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? She'd want for there to be change in how long families who have working members can get time to stay home. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Any house but that of her sister. ---- The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Anja is a lot more of a social mess, as well as a mess of feelings, but there is more. Without a mother in her life, she never really had a role model. No one she can really look up to. So she had to improvise with the next best option; her father. Her father was the kind of person who liked to have fun, but still stay serious when he needed to. And that is how Anja became who she is. Anja has always needed a little guidance, someone who can tell her what she can and can't do. That part of her will never change. It's why she has distanced herself from Eva; because Eva can't be there for her, which pains Anja's little heart. But beyond that... she is just a big emotional rollercoaster. She can never seem to find her own brakes, because it's starting to sort of hurt her mentally, that she can never decide how she feels about people. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Anja Amelie Chamberlain entered the world on October 3rd, 2019, being born to Amelia Chamberlain and Wilhelm Adler. Anja was a healthy little girl, but her birth came with a price... Amelia did not live through the birth of Anja and passed away. Anja was too young at the time, and thus did not understand it. But she grew up with the constant eye of her father. It was some time later that she was introduced to, what to her seemed to be a motherly figure, but was actually her older sister Eva. She had gotten used to Eva not really being around too much. None the less, she didn't really have an interesting life. However, whenever Eva was home for more than what seemed to be 30 minutes for Anja, she was very happy, and they were connecting for the time, but it wasn't working, because Eva was gone the majority and the times she had to be home were rare. However, it was in due time that the little time Eva and Anja spent together had failed entirely. Around Anja's seventh birthday, it was set in her head, that Eva just didn't seem to care enough for Anja, so she stopped doing things with her, which stung Eva a lot. Around the same time, Anja also had her sign of magic. She turned a picture of her as a baby with her dad and Eva pitch black. Wilhelm fixed it, but Anja seemed puzzled. Almost like it was meaning to happen... In due time, Anja began schooling in Ilvermorny, being promptly sorted into (insert house here). She made a few friends, but her true social circle began with a small few individuals. She grew pretty close on those individuals, especially one young lady known as Joanna Prince. Despite the bad influence Joanna was... admittedly Anja looked at Joanna as the guardian she never had. Now in her second year, Anja just wants back already to be with her friends. But things may change.... 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Her model is Taissa Farmiga. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood. Younger sister of Eva Chamberlain. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Nothing special. 6) What year is your character in? Second year. ---- OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 6 and nil. ---- Category:Sorting Category:Sorted